


Weasley Wrapping Party

by carpemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Holidays, Introspection, Kissing, Mistletoe, Romance, Smitten Ginny Weasley, Sneaky Luna Lovegood, Tickling, Traditions, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Out of all of their traditions, Ginny always thought this one was the strangest, because wrapping presents at the Burrow is always a struggle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Mini Fest 2016 for [Prompt #26](http://mini-fest.livejournal.com/154565.html?thread=3025093#t3025093). Thank you so much to Maccadole for the speedy beta!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Ginny never understood why her family made a big deal out of getting together to wrap presents after her siblings had all moved out. When she was younger it made sense to her; they were all underfoot and tried to keep their presents from each other. The twins had turned it into a game, and Ron was always sneaking around to see what everyone had gotten for him. It was utter madness, every year. Now that they were all grown, her mother insisted that the family come together to wrap their presents.

“It’s _tradition_ , Ginny!” Molly clucked happily as she served warm cider to her older brothers. “We’ve always done it as a family, wrapping and unwrapping, so we’ll continue to do it that way.”

George was already unleashing another of his latest Wheezes prototypes on Percy in the far corner of the room. Ginny snorted at the squeal Percy let out as large peppermint candy canes grew out of his nose.

“Does it smell really fresh and minty, you reckon?” George asked with a serious face. “It’s important to note at the research stage what all of the side effects are.” Harry was practically cackling with laughter at the sight of Percy running around the room, kicking up ribbons and wrapping debris. Harry laughed so hard he fell over the arm of the chair he was sitting on, right into Ron and Hermione’s laps. Ginny smiled fondly at them all, shaking her head. Wrapping presents together might always be a struggle, but there was never a dull moment.

Pig careened into the pile of ribbons Ginny was hoarding as she turned her concentration back to wrapping her gifts. He flapped his little wings with gusto, getting tangled in the metallic swirl.

“Pig! No!” Ginny cried, scooping him up. “Go bother Ron for treats.”

While she was distracted, George took the opportunity to attempt to sneak up on her. She headed him off with a sly jinx, casting over her shoulder. Ron was slinking over towards her from the opposite direction. She fended off the corner of the room she claimed for herself until they were both giggling heaps on the floor.

“Try that again, and I’ll switch to the Bat Bogey Hex,” Ginny warned ominously. She stuck her wand behind her ear, struggling with the Spellotape to get the bow to stick just right. Ginny tilted her head as she examined her handiwork. She hoped Luna would like what she got for her. The man at the shop assured her it was the highest quality camera on the market. When she had seen it in the shop window, she knew it would be perfect for Luna’s quests for her creatures. She wasn’t sure if Luna was much for taking pictures, but Ginny hoped she’d enjoy the gift.

It was their first Christmas together. Well, not their first Christmas together ever, but their first as something more than friends. She knew they hadn’t been officially together for very long — yet her heart was already full of love for Luna. Ginny supposed if Luna didn’t like her present, then she could always try for something better next year.

Ginny blew a lock of hair out of her face. She snuck a glance at Luna, who was sharing the pixie ribbon with Bill and Fleur, and her breath caught in her throat. The firelight was catching Luna’s hair just right, making it look like strands of golden gossamer were wrapping her up — like a present just for Ginny. She grinned to herself as she watched Luna attach a lopsided, overenthusiastic bow to the top of her head. Luna beamed at her, making Ginny’s heart lurch with affection. Luna blew her a kiss, her tinkling laughter carrying easily across the room.

Ginny darted her eyes back to the present she was carefully wrapping in her lap. She couldn’t let the surprise be ruined. She stuck her tongue between her teeth as she charmed some faerie thread to twine around the wrapping in intricate patterns. She didn’t notice Luna creeping up behind her until Luna was hovering right above her, trying to peek at the present in Ginny’s lap.

“Luna!” Ginny gasped, hunching her body over the present protectively. “You can’t see it yet. You have to wait until we exchange presents.”

Luna hummed in response, folding herself neatly into a seated position right behind Ginny. “Relax, I only came over to help you pull your hair out of your eyes. You keep blowing it out of your face,” Luna said in a sweet, lilting voice.

“Oh. Well, by all means, then,” Ginny said with an easy smile. Luna leaned in to press a soft kiss to Ginny’s cheek, her hands cupping Ginny’s shoulders. Ginny leaned into Luna’s touch, smelling her flowery scent as it wrapped around her like a warm blanket. Luna hummed as her fingers carded through Ginny’s hair, deftly braiding it. Ginny could feel her weaving something into it. Luna liked to surprise her with intricate plaits decorated with various things she found. Ginny’s favourite was when Luna wove flowers into her hair.

“Oh, look at that,” Luna said with an air of surprise and wonder. She leaned back to examine Ginny. There was a sly grin playing at the corners of her lips. “Mistletoe. I wonder how that got there?”

“Luna,” Ginny laughed. She gently touched her hair with her fingertips, brushing over the sprig of mistletoe woven into the braid. She turned around to face Luna. “You know this means I’m going to chase you around for the rest of the afternoon to steal kisses, right?”

“I guess I’ll just have to kiss you, then. Right now, I think,” Luna said, looking unfazed. Ginny’s lips twitched into an amused smile. She threaded her fingers into Luna’s hair, and pulled her closer to kiss her. Luna’s lips were soft against hers; she tasted like her mother’s ginger biscuits and tea. Ginny leaned into the kiss further, barely aware of Ron’s obnoxious wolf whistle from across the room. Luna broke the kiss to trail her lips along Ginny’s cheek.

Ginny realised the kiss had really been a ruse to distract her when Luna looked over her shoulder to get another look at the present she was hiding.

“Not so fast, love,” Ginny said, wrapping her arms around Luna’s waist and tickling her until she squirmed with laugher. “You see, I’ve grown up protecting my presents from my nosy older brothers. You can’t underestimate the lengths I’ll go to keep them safe.”

“Ah! Ginny!” Luna laughed breathlessly. “You win! I won’t peek anymore, promise! Ahaha!”

She toppled over into Ginny’s lap when Ginny stopped her tickling torture. She smiled down at Luna, tracing her nose with a callused fingertip. Luna tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to Ginny’s finger. Her eyes sparkled, looking like they held the key to the universe and an impish mischief all at once. Ginny wasn’t even aware of how much the room faded away around her as she focused on Luna. Everything else was white noise in comparison.

“I think it’s time for presents now,” Luna stated, grinning up at her. Ginny blinked.

“What, now? We still have two weeks until Christmas, you know,” she said. Luna sat up, summoning a small, sparkly package. It was the one she brought with her that had already been wrapped. She tucked her legs beneath her, and presented Ginny with her gift. Ginny carefully opened the glittering package. She stared in dumbfounded surprise when she held up the gift Luna got her — a pair of warm-looking wooly socks.

“Oh,” Ginny said, trying not to look disappointed. Luna gifted her socks on their first Christmas that they were dating, while Ginny was trying to discreetly wrap the expensive camera she had bought. She had paid for it with her first bag of gold she earned from the Harpies. Ginny swallowed thickly, trying to find the words to thank Luna for her practical and thoughtful gift, all while trying not to let her doubts seep into her mind over whether or not Luna cared for her in the same way. She was broken out of her thoughts when Luna laughed, pulling her into a hug.

“There’s special Warming Charms worked into the wool. You’ll need them for the expedition,” Luna murmured into her ear. She was holding the socks up to point out the magic. Luna leaned back, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Ginny’s ear.

“The what?” Ginny asked, confused. Luna smiled serenely at her, taking her hand.

“I’d like you to come with me when I go on my trip to find and study the Umgubular Slashkilter while you’re off from training,” Luna explained. “They’re said to be found in the Himalayas, so I thought the socks would be the perfect thing to help keep you warm.”

Ginny stared at her for the span of several heartbeats before tackling Luna in a tight hug. They were both laughing as Ginny pressed her face into the crook of Luna’s neck. She peppered kisses all over to any inch of skin she could reach.

“So is that a yes? You’ll come with me?” Luna asked, playing with Ginny’s braid.

“Yes, you silly thing,” Ginny said, full of giddy happiness. She was so excited at the prospect of going on an adventure with Luna. She was imagining exploring during the day, and other ways they could keep each other warm in their tent at night. She sat up suddenly when she remembered her partially wrapped gift.

“Oh! Here, you might as well open this now, I think,” Ginny said excitedly. She watched eagerly as Luna sat up to tear at the paper on the package. Her face lit up with joy when she saw her gift.

“Ginny!” Luna breathed reverently. “This will be perfect for the expedition!”

“Did the Wrackspurts tell you to get that?” Ron asked from across the room. Harry snorted while Hermione elbowed him in the side.

“What’s it to you if they did?” Ginny said. Ron stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to his conversation with Hermione and Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked back at Luna. She had the camera out of the box and was already eagerly snapping away. Luna pointed the camera at her. Ginny made a silly face and blew a kiss into the lens while the camera shutter clicked. Luna turned to snap photos of Ginny’s family as their madness went on, waging playful fights with streamers and trying to work out which presents were for them. Ginny laid a hand over her heart while she watched Luna dance around the room, taking photos. She loved this girl. She _loved_ her. She smiled so wide she feared her face would split in half, but she was unable to contain her joy at seeing her girlfriend so happy.

When Luna returned to her side, she plopped herself in Ginny’s lap, and held the camera up to take a photo of the pair of them together. Ginny wrapped her arms around Luna’s waist snugly and kissed Luna’s cheek.

“I love my socks,” she whispered in Luna’s ear as the shutter clicked. Luna beamed brightly at her. “I can’t wait to wear them on our adventure together.”


End file.
